hackmine_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue (Class)
Rogues are known for their speed and the ability to.. yeah, empty someone's pocket faster than the victim can! Its imporant for Rogues to stay out of sight. And when they do get in sight, they can run away easily. Rougues care about speed the most, and use Daggers and Bows to fight. Wisdom, Strength and Intelligence shouldn't be cared for alot- Rogues should focus on agility, dexterity and fortitude. Spells Rogues have five spells and one "ability". Most of them are focused on tempoarily doing more damage, stealing or getting away. Most of the Rogues "spells" aren't really spells, as they don't consume mana. Sugar Rush You do NOT require any sugar for this, it's just because i couldn't come up with a better name. This spell increases the Rogue's moving speed by 1*dex0.5% for 25 seconds. This caps at 150% of the original speed (beeing 300 dexterity), not counting Agility or moving speed increases on armour. The spell will cost 15 mana and have a cooldown of 75 seconds (1 minute and 15 sec). Used to get out of sticky situations. Shadow Fingers Upon casting this, the Rogue will "pickpocket" a amount of money based on the villager/player's level and the agility of the Rogue. This means, amount of money recieved = level100*agi0.2 Copper Coins. This won't consume any mana and has a cooldown of 300 seconds (five minutes) to stop abuse. If used on another player, the money won't be drawn from the target unless PVP is activated. Using this on a villager and getting caught (wich can be seen by lightning cloud-like particles appearing above its head) will greatly increase the prize of anything he and every villager around him has to sell. This price increase will last for ten minutes. and will then gradually decrease back to its regular price. Backstab Using this spell will allow the Rogue's next attack with daggers to do 5x its original damage. Does not cost mana, but has a cooldown of 20 seconds. This spell will only be usable if the player's life hasn't dropped down in the past 10 seconds. Getting hit by anything (this includes other players, fall damage, drowning etc.) will cancel the spell. Eagle Eye This spell will increase the Rogue's critical strike chance and accuracy by 100% for half a minute/30 seconds. There's not really alot to it. It'll consume 50 mana and have a 3 minute/180 second cooldown. Dagger Throw This will throw out the dagger currently beeing held, its range increasing as the players' dexterity gets higher and its speed based on agility instead. This dagger will return if it has gotten to its max reach, and it can't be picked up by anyone in flight. If the dagger gets stuck in a block, the player can crouch © and it'll return to him immediatly. If it's stuck in a block, it still can't be picked up by anyone. "Ability" The Rogue will have a 1.2 times higher walk speed, coming at the cost of only 95% health and mana regeneration. Leveling Same as any other class. 100% experience rate. Category:class ideas